


Interstellar.

by RenTDankworth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una misión a un ahora deshabitado planeta, un recuerdo y la desobediencia de toda la Primer Unidad son los eventos más relevantes en Kalendula, el planeta al que fueron arrastrados los seres humanos para su supervivencia. [Mes NijiHai día 1]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstellar.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien.  
> Este no es mi mejor trabajo, pero tampoco el peor de todos...creo que eso es por combinar dos universos un tanto opuestos e intentar escribir en un ambiente futurista/espacial siendo que no estoy acostumbrada.  
> Me disculpo por los errores de escritura, ortográficos y el OoC.  
> Espero que el resultado les guste.

—Interstellar—

.

Please, press the  
Start Button.

.

.

.

BITÁCORA.

Día XX del mes X. Año MMMLXXV. Calendario Kal.

Han pasado varios días desde que hemos perdido toda clase de comunicación con los tripulantes de los Strijders. Mis compañeros y yo seguimos en un estado de negación, pues nuestros superiores nos han dicho que vayamos pensando en más candidatos para usar las nuevas versiones de estos enormes robots que pronto desplazarán a los que siguen perdidos en Gallifrey.

No quiero pensar en lo que diría Himuro si escuchará todo lo que los dirigentes nos han dicho al enterarse de la postura de todos los que nos dedicamos a dar mantenimiento a los Strijders, como si ellos no supieran que los Voogden se van a negar a elegir a alguien más para tripular alguna nave que este bajo su estricta protección. Además, son de las pocas personas que no pueden realizar algún tipo de magia, por más sencilla que sea.

¿Qué no se han enterado que ese es el requisito más importante para pilotear esas bellezas?

.

.

Kalendula.

Total de la población. 10 mil millones.  
Población con habilidades mágicas. 85% y aumentando cada día.  
Población sin habilidad para la magia. 15% y disminuyendo de manera preocupante.

.

Día XXV, mes IX. Año MMMLXXV. Calendario Kal.

—Comandante Nijimura, las reparaciones de todas las unidades están listas. Estamos esperando sus órdenes. —Mencionó Midorima desde la plataforma más cercana a su superior inmediato.

Así que ya había llegado el día en el que esos chicos tendrían que salir de nuevo, ahora para analizar la situación en la que había quedado uno de los planetas del mismo Sistema al de Kalendula.

La guerra entre los pobladores de Gallifrey y los de Borx había terminado bastante mal, a tal punto de que la Organización de Relaciones Interplanetarias no tuvo manera de intervenir en la misma.

—Bien. Haz que todos llamen a sus pilotos, tenemos órdenes que cumplir lo más pronto posible. —Ordenó Nijimura a su subordinado.

No habían pasado ni tres meses desde la última misión en la que tuvieron que mandar a los pilotos de los Strijders, cuando la Organización ya quería que cumplieran con otra.

¿No se dan cuenta de lo desgastante que es tener que reparar esas cosas?

Ahg.

No vale la pena quejarse. Órdenes son órdenes y no pueden desobedecer las mismas o el castigo podría ser horrible.

.

—Comandante. —de nuevo la voz de antes. —Todos se encuentran listos, esperamos sus órdenes. —Aseguró Midorima con esa siempre seria voz.

—De acuerdo. —Nijimura suspiró para tranquilizarse. Dirigir a un grupo de jóvenes de casi la misma edad que él es algo que siempre le ha parecido complicado, pero tiene hacerlo por culpa de su rango. —¡Todos los pilotos, a sus unidades! ¡Primer Brigada de Operaciones y Mantenimiento, ustedes vienen conmigo! —gritó el pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos los pilotos fueron subiendo de uno en uno a sus unidades, mientras que los encargados de monitorear todo se dirigían a la sala de comando.

.

—Todo listo comandante, saldremos en cuánto dé la orden. —la suave voz del líder de los pilotos de los Sterjdern se hizo presente dentro de aquella habitación. El Capitán Akashi Seijūrō.

—Bien. Que empiece la cuenta regresiva. —Ordenó Shūzō.

—¡Sí!

—Cinco minutos para salir. —se escuchó una suave voz femenina, perteneciente a la única chica dentro del lugar.

—Unidades, reporten su estado.

—Unidad #02, Red Emperor. Estado actual, en condiciones perfectas. Piloto, Capitán Akashi Seijūrō.

—Unidad #04, Orange Hawk. Estado actual, en condiciones óptimas. Piloto, Vice-Capitán Takao Kazunari.

—Unidad #06, Smart Green. Estado actual, al 100% de su capacidad. Piloto, Sargento Hanamiya Makoto.

—Unidad #05, Blue Sun. Estado actual, en perfectas condiciones. Piloto, Cabo Primero Aomine Daiki.

—Unidad #03, Black Shadow. Estado actual, en perfectas condiciones. Piloto, Cabo Primero Kuroko Tetsuya.

—Unidad #01, Rainbow Gray. Estado actual, en óptimas condiciones. Piloto, Cabo Haizaki Shōgo.

.

—Despegue en 5, 4, 3…—la suave voz de la Teniente Momoi dejo de escucharse con claridad por el incesante sonido de los motores de las 6 unidades más importantes para mantener la paz interplanetaria en los confines conocidos del Universo.

Uno a uno, los robots fueron saliendo de la Estación Espacial de Kalendula para llegar rápidamente al espacio exterior y dirigirse al que era su nuevo destino.

—Buena suerte, chicos.

.

.

Día X, mes X. Año MMMLXXV

—¡Comandante! ¡Comandante Nijimura! —la incesante voz del segundo al mando se hizo escuchar por toda la plataforma. Se le escuchaba alterado, y era difícil saber si había sido por la carrera que había hecho desde la sala de operaciones principal o si algo realmente malo había sucedido con los pilotos.

—Tranquilo, Midorima. —Intentó calmar al contrario, sin obtener mucho éxito realmente. —Explica la situación.

—Lo…los pilotos de los Strijders. Hemos perdido toda clase de contacto con ellos, el último reporte del que tenemos conocimiento es del Vice-Capitán Takao, después de eso, no hemos podido contactar con ninguno de ellos ni obtener su localización actual. —explicó el peliverde de la mejor manera posible.

¿Estaban perdidos?

Mierda.

Si tal información llegaba a los oídos de los Generales y del Gobierno, se meterían en serios problemas.

—Convoca a todos los miembros de la Primer Unidad de Mantenimiento y Operaciones lo más pronto posible. Nos vemos a las 1700 horas en la sala especial. —Dijo Nijimura con una mayor seriedad que de costumbre.

—¡Como ordene!

.

Sala Especial de Operaciones de la Primer Brigada de Mantenimiento.

Prohibido el paso a personal no autorizado.

.

Todos se encontraban totalmente tensos, el ambiente se sentía de esa forma poco agradable.

—Piensen positivo chicos…estoy seguro de que están bien y solo tienen dificultades para establecer comunicación de nuevo, ¿no? —trató uno de los presentes en aquella habitación.

—Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que se perdieron toda clase de comunicaciones con una de las unidades, ¿Kise? —Se escuchó la algo resentida voz de otro de los soldados—. ¿No recuerdas que Tatsuna murió después de que se perdiera la comunicación con la Unidad #01? —Su voz se escuchaba bastante dolida, como si aquella muerte hubiera sido reciente.

El Cabo Primero, Kagami Taiga, en verdad estaba bastante resentido con la actitud del Cabo Teniente Kise Ryōta.

—No es momento de discutir. Estamos en una enorme crisis, la cual debemos de resolver. —Nijimura suspiró largamente, esos mocosos lo matarían tarde o temprano—. Si los mande llamar es porque necesitamos encubrir que los pilotos y sus respectivas unidades están desaparecidas de la gente de arriba.

.

Voogden.

Se dice que son aquellos seres espirituales con la tarea de proteger algo, en este caso, a los Strijders.

Son espíritus con los que se hace un contrato de sangre, el cuál es irrompible a menos de que el contratista muera, es por eso que se les relaciona bastante con un demonio.

La particularidad que tienen estos seres, es que solo hacen contratos con personas que no posean magia. De ahí la importancia de que el requisito principal es que todo piloto de cualquier unidad de la Primer Brigada de Protección Interplanetaria debe de ser alguien que no tenga habilidades mágicas.

Las únicas personas que pueden invocarlos son los pertenecientes a la Primer Unidad de Mantenimiento y Operaciones.

—No puedo asegurar que ese chico se encuentre bien del todo, solo sé que se encuentra con vida. ¿Eso te hace sentir más relajado, Shū? —la suave voz femenina se hizo escuchar dentro de su habitación.

Himuro Tatsuna.

Antes conocida como la Comandante Himuro Tatsuna, piloto de la Unidad #01 con el nombre clave Rainbow Gray.

La primera piloto de la Unidad #01, que durante tanto tiempo no tuvo un espíritu guardián al cual acudir en caso de emergencia, hasta la muerte de la misma.

—¿Ustedes tampoco pueden saber el estado de sus protegidos? ¿Tan grave es la situación? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—El estado actual de Gallifrey es lo que me dificulta la tarea de saber si Shōgo se encuentra bien o no. Todo es inestable en ese planeta, los demás guardianes darán una respuesta similar, Shū. No podemos saber en qué estado están los pilotos, solo sabemos que continúan con vida por el vínculo que tenemos.

.

.

Gallifrey.

Población actual. 0 habitantes.  
Población refugiada en planetas cercanos. 1 millón.  
Estado actual del planeta. Destruido en un 95% después de la guerra.

.

Día XV, mes XX. Año MMXXVIII. Calendario Galileano.

—¿Reporte actual? —preguntó Akashi.

—Las provisiones comienzan a escasear, el estado de las unidades es el más óptimo de todos, pero mientras la falla en la atmosfera continue, no podemos hacer uso de ellas para movernos. Continuamos sin poder establecer comunicación con Kalendula. —Respondió Takao.

.

Tener cerca de un mes sin comer adecuadamente y sin poder moverse de su lugar era algo aburrido y desesperante.

Para empezar, ¿quién había tenido la brillante idea de mandarlos aun planeta que acaba de perder la guerra contra una civilización que se la vive en conflictos interplanetarios?

¡Era completamente irracional! La tecnológica de Borx sobrepasa con creces la que tiene cualquier otro planeta afiliado a la Organización, todos los planetas que pierden contra ellos sufren de un periodo de inestabilidad, hasta que por fin pierden sus capacidades originales y se vuelven un territorio incapaz de mantener cualquier clase de vida, por más mínima que esta fuera.

Tenían que salir lo antes posible, o pronto terminarían atrapados por el vapor tóxico que les dejaría sin algo de oxígeno.

—Deja de mostrar tu molestia, idiota. Pudiste haberte negado a participar en el programa desde un principio, no serías el primero ni el último que lo hace. —la molesta voz de Hanamiya llegó hasta sus oídos. Que molesto.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, no tendría un lugar en dónde vivir, imbécil. Si acepte entrar al programa es por querer sobrevivir. —Respondió Haizaki.

.

—Que fastidio…

—Haizaki-kun, no quiero escuchar tus quejas.

.

Día XV, mes X. Año MMMLXXV. Calendario Kal.

BITÁCORA.

Convivir por tanto tiempo con todos esos idiotas ha comenzado a afectarme, ¿o es la atmósfera de Gallifrey?

No tengo ni la más puta idea de que sea.

Akashi y los demás llevamos aquí varios días, sin poder comunicarnos o movernos de lugar.

Como odio a los idiotas que nos mandaron a este lugar sin haber esperado más tiempo, aunque creo que lo hicieron para deshacerse de nosotros…seguro que quieren un equipo más especializado, o algo por el estilo.

La vida de los descendientes directos de los terrícolas sí que es difícil. En Kalendula hay quienes te rechazan por no ser como ellos, como también hay quiénes solo persiguen sus propósitos al reclutarnos. Es aquí en dónde entra el gobierno.

¿Por qué no pueden desintegrar esta unidad si tanto les molesta?

Espero poder regresar pronto, no quisiera que el Comandante Nijimura quiera matarme. Creo que el Rainbow Gray quedará dañado por tanto tiempo en un atmósfera poco adecuada para su uso.

.

Kalendula.

Día XVI, mes X. Año MMMLXXXV.

—Deben de buscar nuevos pilotos para la Strijders de nueva generación. No podemos seguir esperando a que los que siguen desaparecidos regresen.

¿Aquellas órdenes eran ciertas?

Por favor, que sea una jodida broma para que todos puedan calmarse.

Todos esos tipos del gobierno no saben nada.

¡Absolutamente nada!

—Señor, con todo respeto. Actualmente es casi imposible encontrar otros pilotos para todas las unidades, pues en los recientemente afiliados al ejército, no se tiene el registro de personas sin habilidad mágica, por no mencionar que los Voogden tienen un contrato que continua vigente. —Explicó Midorima acomodando sus lentes y tratando de no perder la compostura—. Además, es de conocimiento para todos que un planeta que acaba de perder un cruda guerra contra los Borxians sufre de una inestabilidad. Que nuestros pilotos hayan desaparecido es culpa de su negligencia al ordenar una misión a Gallifrey, que no tiene ni un año que perdieron la guerra.

Todos agradecieron de alguna u otra forma que Midorima diera a conocer sus sentimientos sin llegar a ser grosero, o al menos no tanto.

Si los iban a castigar por desobediencia, todos aceptarían las consecuencias.

Simplemente no pueden buscar a alguien más mientras sepan que los pilotos están con vida.

.

—Te luciste con esas palabras, Midorima—el peliverde pudo sentir como una fuerte palmada ligeramente dolorosa daba de lleno en su hombro derecho.

—No es más que la verdad, Kagami. —Respondió el contrario con seriedad.

.

Día XXV, mes X. Año MMMLXXXV.

—¡Comandante! ¡Comandante Nijimura! —la aguda voz de Momoi le obligó a despertar inmediatamente y a poner todos sus sentidos alerta de inmediato.

¿Ahora qué había sucedido?

—¡Hemos recibido una señal de la Unidad #04! ¡Están con vida! —la chica se sentía realmente emocionada, como si le hubieran devuelto una esperanza que ya creía más que perdida.

—Que los demás se preparen de inmediato, si han podido mandar una señal de vida eso no es más que la señal de que Gallifrey está por morir. Saldremos a las 400 horas.

.

Día XXVI, mes X.

—Unidad #02, Emperor's Red Sword. Estado, en perfectas condiciones. Funcionamiento al 100%. Piloto, Cabo Primero Kagami Taiga.

—Unidad #04, Green Hawk. Funcionamiento correcto. Unidad en perfectas condiciones. Piloto, Capitán Midorima Shintarō.

—Unidad #06, Smart Violet. Estado, perfecto. Funcionamiento al 100%. Piloto, Cabo Primero Izuki Shun.

—Unidad #05, Yellow Sun. En perfectas condiciones. Funcionamiento al 100% de su capacidad. Piloto, Cabo Teniente Kise Ryōta.

—Unidad #03, Pink Shadow. Unidad en perfectas condiciones y al 100% de su capacidad. Piloto, Teniente Momoi Satsuki.

—Unidad #01, Rainbow Monochrome. En condición óptima. Funcionamiento al 100%. Piloto, Comandante Nijimura Shūzō.

.

Primer Unidad de Mantenimiento y Operaciones.

Unidad encargada del mantenimiento de las unidades pertenecientes a la Primer Unidad de defensa Interplanetaria de la Organización de Relaciones Interplanetarias, así como los encargados de las operaciones de las mismas.

En caso de emergencia, tienen la autorización de hacer uso de las unidades complementarias a las de sus pilotos para rescatar a los mismos.

Solamente quiénes hayan tenido preparación para usar unidades tan complejas pueden usarlas, los demás miembros de la Unidad se encargaran de dar las órdenes para realizar cualquier movimiento.

.

Gallifrey.

Día XXVI, mes X. Calendario Kal.

Haber logrado al menos una mínima comunicación no le había dejado con una buen presentimiento.

La inestabilidad de la atmosfera de ese planeta había desaparecido de un momento para otro, pero no así todos los problemas que los demás miembros de la unidad tenían.

—Debemos buscar la manera de sobrevivir para lo que viene. —Comentó Akashi con una seriedad mucho más grande a la común—. A este paso, no tardaremos en ver como vapor tóxico empieza a levantarse del suelo, arriesgando así nuestra vida. —Continuó explicando para aquellos que desconocían la situación a la que se estaban enfrentando.

—Kuroko, ¿cuáles son nuestras reservas de oxígeno en total? —cuestionó el segundo al mando, Takao.

—Tenemos oxígeno suficiente para máximo una semana y media para todos. Aun así, no podemos usar los Strijders para movernos, la inestabilidad de la atmosfera daño de manera considerable las unidades. Tendremos que esperar a que alguien venga a rescatarnos. —Explicó el peliceleste.

¿Enserio?

¿Tendrían que ser rescatados?

Vaya mierda.

—Hmm…Tendremos que racionar el oxígeno para que podamos sobrevivir al menos las dos semanas que dura el viaje desde Kalendula hasta Gallifrey. Si mis cálculos son correctos, veremos al Comandante Nijimura a las 1500 horas del día IX del mes XI o hasta el día X.

.

.

Día VIII, mes XI.

—Comandante.

—¿Qué sucede, Izuki?

—Momoi-san ha logrado determinar la localización de los pilotos, y se nos ha mandado la información a la que en la Estación tienen acceso. Las reservas de oxígeno de los Strijders está llegando al 5%, al parecer están atrapados en sus cabinas por culpa del vapor tóxico de Gallifrey.

—En ese caso, activen la máxima velocidad de los Wonderen. No podemos tardar mucho tiempo si están llegando a un estado tan crítico.

.

Día IX, mes XI.

—Cuida bien está belleza, mocoso, recuerda que el que sufre reparándola después de cada misión soy yo. —Esa era la incesante voz de Nijimura en su cabeza, podía escucharlo como si estuviera cerca de él.

Por la muy confundida mente de Haizaki pasó el recuerdo de su primera misión.

¿Acaso estaba muriendo? ¿O la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro le impedía pensar de una manera racional?

—Tampoco te atrevas a morir, o cuándo regresen con tu cuerpo soy capaz de matarte de nuevo. Está estrictamente prohibido que el piloto del Strijder más importante de todos sean alguien tan débil. Tu antecesora murió defendiendo a los suyos, espero que puedas hacer lo mismo si es necesario.

Ahg.

En verdad que toda esa situación no estaba del todo bien.

Se sentía demasiado mareado, confundido.

¿Así es como se sentía morir?

Es la peor sensación que se puede experimentar en toda la puta vida.

—Oxígeno total: 1%

Así que era eso.

El oxígeno se estaba acabando demasiado rápido.

Haizaki solo esperaba que si alguien los encontraba, al menos se llevaran a la mitad con vida.

Al menos podía tener esa ligera esperanza.

.

—Hng…—Soltó un suave quejido al sentir que la luz pegaba de lleno sobre sus ojos cerrados.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Aunque más importante aún.

¿Por qué mierda no lo dejaban dormir en paz por más tiempo?

Esperen.

¿Acaso estaba vivo?

—Deberías de ser más agradecido con tus superiores, mocoso. —Aquella voz.

En verdad que Nijimura es un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando quiere.

—No te levantes, la falta de oxígeno durante tanto tiempo te debilitó a tal punto de que casi pierdes la vida. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije durante tu primera misión? —cuestionó Shūzō.

—Tengo estrictamente prohibido morir a menos que no sea por esos idiotas—Haizaki se ganó un fuerte golpe con los dedos de Nijimura en la frente.

—Son tus compañeros de equipo, trátalos como tal.

—Sí, señor…

.

Día XXX, mes XI. Año MMMLXXV.

—Así que Shōgo se encuentra bien y todos están suspendidos por tres meses completos por desobedecer órdenes. —La suave voz de Tatsuna resonó por aquella habitación de manera severa, como si le estuviera regañando pero sin hacerlo realmente—. La próxima vez que les obliguen a elegir nuevos pilotos, al menos infórmame a mí para ponerlos a todos en su lugar.

—Lo que digas Himuro, lo que tú digas…

—Por cierto, Shū. —Llamó la joven de nuevo—. Me alegra verte con un mejor ánimo. ¿Tanto te preocupa tu piloto? —preguntó Himuro realmente interesada por la respuesta.

—Después de ti, es el único que puede manejar la Unidad que construyó mi padre…además de que tú lo elegiste antes que yo. Me siento un poco celoso por eso.

—No deberías estarlo Shū, no deberías de estarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé que tan bien o que tan mal haya quedado la historia. A mi parecer, no es el mejor fanfic que he escrito pero tampoco el peor...dejaré mejor que ustedes juzguen.
> 
> Creo que muchos dirán que la trama da para más, para al menos un fanfic de unos 10 capítulos que sean lo suficientemente largos como para explicar todo...y estoy de acuerdo con eso. De hecho, quería que el resultado fuera mucho más extenso, pero la falta de tiempo y el trabajar con otros proyectos no me permitió hacerlo.
> 
> No tengo forma de aclarar todo este enrollo, porque hasta yo sigo sin comprenderlo del todo, pero si les puedo decir que tome algunas ideas de Kakumei Valvavre, que el nombre de uno de los planetas es bastante conocido y si han visto Doctor Who sabrán a qué me refiero. Lo de la magia...no sé cómo rayos se me ocurrió combinar algo que es bastante opuesto a un universo futurista, pero lo hice y el resultado al menos me ha gustado bastante.
> 
> Creo que el final fue un poco muy apresurado, pero creo que no hubiera quedado mejor tomando en cuenta que no tengo mucho tiempo xD y sí, hay una pequeña (¿si es pequeña?) insinuación HaiHimu'fem :v
> 
> Recuerden que me gusta conocer sus opiniones y responder las mismas (si es que puedo hacerlo).


End file.
